Cat burglar
by MissAzuka
Summary: A woman alone in an apartment, getting ready for sleep to take her but then...a cat attempting to steal something?


**This just a fun little story i thought of, might continue it, dunno, just a spurr of the moment writing i guess, **

**enjoy and review, the more reviews, the more likely a continuation.**

* * *

The sound of a door being unlocked was the only sound inside of the dark apartment, moments later the front door opened. Dim lighting from the hallway entered the apartment allowing one to catch a glimpse of it, rather bare from the looks. A clicking sound came and went just as quickly, the lights in the apartment were now on and they filled the room with the same dim light as the hallways.

A woman turned to close the door that she had walked through, her hands reached up latching the bolt lock in place, locking the door, drawing two separate chains from the door to the frame, she hadn't been robbed before but knowing this neighbourhood it was bound to happen.

As the woman turned she sighed at the state of her apartment, it wasn't that it was dirty, she kept it as clean as anyone possibly could but she could see the lines of the badly put up wallpaper, the discoloring of the carpet beneath her feet from its age with the occasional mark which seemed to be permanent. "I hate smokers." She said as she looked at the marks and finally walked into the rest of the apartment.

Walking over to the closet, after opening she kicked her flat black shoes off her feet and into the closet, not caring about neatness at this point and put her coat on a hanger before closing the door.

Entering the small makeshift kitchen, all that separated it from the living room was a long thin counter. She stuck her hand into the fridge pulling out a carton of milk, examining it, the date said it was still good for a few more days but her nose told her otherwise after opening it and threw it in the bin. She would have to settle for a bottle of water instead, tea would have been preferred but she was running late today and the shop on her way home had already closed.

She passed the counter and with a tired groan let herself drop on the couch, placing the cold bottle of water against her forehead, shuddering at the sensation of delight from the coolness. Taking slow deep breaths, her eyes opened to stare at the clock on the wall, hovering just a few inches above the TV, 00:22am, great, there wouldn't even be anything on now except for old re-runs, she really hated today.

Getting up to head for the bedroom, pausing as she stood in front of her window. Yeah, an apartment that was perfect with a view is what she had wanted and thought of, while staring at the brick walls of the apartment building just five meters across from her own, great.

Turning, she left the room, by themselves it seemed the light switched flicked, the lights going off and the curtains drew shut, blocking the apartment from the horrible view, shower, that was what she needed and before she even entered the bathroom she could hear the screeching of the taps turning followed by the sound of water.

Removing her garments she stepped in, closing her eyes, letting the water strike her skin, roll down her form and drip harmlessly onto the floor but feeling it do so was very calming and relaxing.

The woman stepped out of the shower, wrapping her towel around herself, reaching with her hand, wiping the steamed mirror, she had spent longer than she had intended but it was worth it.

Her name was Rachel Azarath, 19 years old, her skin was pale, in certain lights it looked almost grey, but she didn't mind, she saw different people each day of different age, size, color and gender, there are bound to be some who are unique in their own way.

She smiled a little, though her lips were just as pale, staring at what she had been told was her most beautiful feature, besides her rather curved and developed features by some more perverted co-workers, were her amethyst eyes. Her hair though dark, when light hit it at the right angle made its color seem just like her eyes giving her what some said a seductive hidden beauty.

Great, she was giving herself another pep-talk about how she might just be attractive enough for a non-perverted single minded person to actually be interested.

What people didn't know about her was that she had abilities, powers, strange mutation, whatever you want to call it, she had them, to put it simply, telekinesis, moving or affecting things with just a thought. It was fun, made it easier to live, helped freak out some people who deserved it without knowing who the heck just suddenly threw a pen at the back of their head etc. harmless fun.

The other ability she knew of that she had were empathic, able to sense peoples emotions sometimes even their current thoughts which in her line of work was the more useful of the two abilities. She had two jobs, minimal wage, barely enough to keep the apartment or her fridge stocked, but it was a living, of sorts.

She would need to get up at 7 to get ready to be at the store by 8:30 where she worked as just spent all day stocking shelves, helping with their groceries, the usual. She would finish usually around 4pm, giving her two hours before having to be at her second job as a waitress at a small restaurant till 11pm.

By now she was ready to go to bed, wearing a pair of dark blue panties and same colored t-shirt, it usually got too hot at night so she didn't wear much and usually would kick the covers off anyway, she closed her eyes, screwing the lid on the now empty bottle of water and just flung it over the edge of the bed, really not caring tonight.

Her thoughts lessened, she could feel herself drift off, thank god...wait.

Her eyes opened to a squeaking sound, this one rather familiar as she heard it every other day when she hung her laundry out to dry. Slipping gently off her bed, walking to her bedroom window, she peaked through the little gap in her curtains and certainly saw the unexpected.

A black and green cat had its back paws on her window Ciel and front paws against the little bit of wall sticking out next to the window, its tail swaying, form leaning as best it could to the right and its little mouth bit onto the washing line and pulled, causing the squeaking again from the pulley system.

The cat repeated these motions as an item on the line drew closer and closer, it was one of her pillow cases, she could sense the excitement from the cat as it came closer and finally it was in reach.

All four paws now on her window ciel tugging hard as it held the corner of the pillow case in its mouth trying to pry it off the line and finally with the sound of a clip, the clothing peg gave way and the item came off.

Rachel gasped quietly and her hands shot out as the cat suddenly slid forward from the unexpected release and weight of the pillow case, it was one of her thicker ones, and almost fell off the window Ciel and into the ally, 5 floors down.

She sighed with a little relief, surprise, fear then relief coming off the cat as it pulled its head over the edge and the pillow case still in its mouth, a rather triumphant smile on its little face as it fidgeted around with it for a little while before its head pushed into the gap in the pillow case, followed by its body, curling up inside of it for warmth,

Finally she opened the curtains and with her powers flick her light on, staring at the cat, looking rather annoyed, though finding the sight quite cute, it was still her pillow case and it did cost her. The black and green cat obviously startled wiggled around till its head could look at the woman now.

If it had been human, she could have sworn it sighed in defeat, slowly crawling out of the pillow case while she slowly slid the window open and unexpectedly the cat flicked its head with the fabric in its mouth sending it into her hand.

The cat sat there, staring at her with the same eyes a child would give its parents after having been caught sneaking a few sweets into the shopping trolley. Her hand reached out slowly, she never usually petted strange animals, let alone green ones, who knew what they had, now she sounded like a hypochondriac, gently scratching over the top of its head, the cat purred, pushing its head up into the hand and she could feel the joy from it.

Rachel felt like she could just stand here and pet the cat all night but with time ticking away she thought against it, giving the cat a little tap on the nose, disappointment now flowing from it as she gave it a little smile and closed the window and the cat sat there, watching as the lights turned off and she layed down in bed, staring at the window and cat until sleep finally took her.

She stirred in her sleep, she was feeling calm after having stroked the cat but something was bugging her, she never felt any emotions from animals before no matter how close, but that cat, well it was black and green, unique probably, maybe it was just special in its own little way, there was still something.

She could hear something in the distance, banging, meowing, banging and meowing again.

Her eyes after minor resistance opened and was staring at the window, it was light outside and the cat was still there, meowing, paws and claws hitting the window, to make a light thud sound but not scratching the glass, then she realized the other sound, her alarm clock, crap 7:44am, crap, crap, crap.

She yelled at herself and quickly rushed to the phone to let work know she would be late, luckily she was a excellent worker and this was the first time she had ever been late so they didn't give her any hassle when she informed them she overslept.

The cat was sat there on the window Ciel, smiling, watching as she got ready and she turned to it just as her hands were reaching down to pull her shirt off when she felt nervousness and embarrassment flowing off the cat, its body quickly turning away, back facing her now, she couldn't help but smile a little, at least the cat that had tried stealing her pillow case had some decency and manners.

* * *

**=^.^=**


End file.
